The art of cooking remains an “art” at least partially because of the food industry's inability to help cooks to produce systematically award worthy dishes. To make a full course meal, a cook often has to use multiple cooking appliances, understand the heating patterns of the cooking appliances, and make dynamic decisions throughout the entire cooking process based on the cook's observation of the target food's progression (e.g., transformation due to cooking/heating). Because of this, while some low-end meals can be microwaved (e.g., microwavable meals) or quickly produced (e.g., instant noodles), traditionally, truly complex meals (e.g., steak, kebabs, sophisticated dessert, etc.) cannot be produced systematically using conventional cooking appliances automatically. The industry has yet been able to create an intelligent cooking appliance capable of automatically and consistently producing complex meals with precision, speed, and lack of unnecessary human intervention.